The New Grey Order
7 |activenations = 7 |percentactive = 100% |totalstrength = 64,588 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 9,227 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.36 }} Foundation In mid August, 2011. A number of Grey Team advocates and supporters came together and began drafting a charter and designing a forum. The purpose of this was simple enough, provide a safe haven for Grey Nations on the desolate sphere. The most notable of these advocates are DreadGrunt and xxLloydxx. The New Grey Order officially came into existence in the cyberverse on September 30'th and offers financial and Militaristic support to any Grey Nation under attack by a rogue. Charter Article I. Introduction We, the nations of the New Grey Order hereby announce ourselves an independence alliance free of any past bonds. The New Grey Order is founded, to provide security to its member states and provide a haven for nations residing on the Grey Sphere against unwarranted aggression. We come together under this charter for a common goal of advancement of the mostly desolate Grey Sphere, which has long since been ignored. Any nation looking to join the Order must abide by the laws this charter contains. Article II. Joining the Order To join The Order, one must submit an application in the appropriate section of our forums. Ruler Name Nation Name Link To Nation Team Color In any wars, if so, why? Past Alliances Resources Current Nation Strength I, , hereby acknowledge my support to the New Grey Order, by fulfilling this oath I pledge my support to the NGO and its goals in the cyberverse. I acknowledge that I will abide by this charter and conduct myself in a civilized manner on or off the NGO forums. By signing you agree to abide by this paragraph, as well as this charter. Article III. Our Government The New Grey Order is lead by the Emperor. The Emperor is a position held for life, until the current Emperor resigns and the Imperial Regent becomes Emperor. Powers of the Emperor include, signing treaties, declaring a state of war, banning members and disbandment of the alliance. The Co-leader of the NGO, The Imperial Regent, is a position held for a 12 month period. Powers of the Regent include, but are not limited to, aiding the Emperor and Ministers, acting Emperor if the current Emperor is 20 days inactive on the forum, and co-signing treaties. Lastly are the Ministers. There are five Ministers, they are: Ministry of Foreign Affairs Ministry of Internal Affairs Ministry of Defense Ministry of Finances Ministry of Recruitment Their powers include the ability to co-sign treaties and run there respective departments. Article IV. Elections Every four months elections will be held for each position, with the exception of Emperor, and Imperial Regent. These elections will last for seven days unless the Emperor wishes to extend the voting period. After which the leading candidate will gain the power and responsibilities of the position. There is no set limit on the times a person may be elected to a position. Article V. Wars Section 1. Declaration of War The New Grey Order is a peaceful alliance, but will not hesitate to defend it’s allies and member states. This being stated, any attack on a nation under the New Grey Order AA will be seen as an attack on our sovereignty and said aggressor will be subject to attack by NGO nations. Section 2. Raiding Raiding of any kind is outlawed within the NGO. Unless orders are received from a member of the NGO Government, tech raiding will be dealt with by trial in the alliance court. Section 3. Nuclear Weapons The New Grey Order recognizes the potential of Nuclear Weapons and as such urges all members to purchase nuclear ordnance though NGO nations are restricted from using them in a first strike situation unless authorized by the Emperor. Article VI. Diplomacy The New Grey Order recognizes the independence of every alliance in the cyberverse. As such the NGO is willing to sign treaties authorized by our protectorate, and will uphold any and all treaties to the utmost of our abilities. Article VII. Alliance Court Any member of the NGO found to be in violation of this Charter will be susceptible to a hearing the alliance Court. Depending on the severity of the breach said member may be susceptible to a number of punishments ranging to reparations to banishment from the NGO. Article VIII. Amendments Amendments may be made to this documents after it is ratified. Amendments can be suggested by the Emperor, Imperial Regent or any Ministers. Current Government Plans Under the leadership Of Emperor Dread, the NGO plans to recruit as many Greys as possible to the cause and begin an inter-alliance growth program. The NGO also offers aid to any non-rogue Grey nation that has been attacked without cause. Category:Alliances